


magnetic code

by mixtapestar



Series: Superhero High School [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny can't help but be a little skeptical when Ethan first shows interest in him, especially since Danny's ability to speak to computers seems to pale in comparison to Ethan's magnetism. Luckily, Ethan quickly proves his interest is real. A superhero high school AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	magnetic code

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate summary: fucking magnets, how do they work?
> 
> Big thanks to reinventweather for the ever-awesome beta work. This takes place in the same universe as [transparent flight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/894162), but either can be read as a stand-alone.

It's no secret that Danny likes to spend his free time in the computer lab. He doesn't live down there by any means. He's on several intramural sports teams and goes with people on off-campus days, but he really feels at home in the lab.

When he'd discovered his ability to speak to technology, to reform code and make things work, it almost didn't feel like it set him apart. It just made sense. Computers had always made sense to him.

But, as it turns out, it was and is a superhuman ability, and now he escapes the mania that often occurs in a school full of specials by working in the lab whenever he can.

When he glances up one day and sees Ethan trying to figure out the access code on the door, he quickly glances down again and tries to look busy with the program he's writing. He'll play this cool, no matter how attracted he is to the guy.

He fights against a laugh when Ethan makes a triumphant noise at finally getting the door open. "Hey," he says to Danny, "thought I might find you here."

Danny takes his time looking up, smiling politely as he gives Ethan a once-over. "Aiden, right? You and your brother have the magnetism thing."

"Ethan, actually," he says with an expression resembling a pout. "Don't tell me you don't remember me."

Danny remembers him perfectly well. The way Ethan had illegally tackled him in their last lacrosse game and the way his hand had caressed Danny's side as he stood up would've been hard to forget. Still, Danny fights against his impulse to flirt back. "I remember your friends passing around a petition to get rid of students with mental abilities. Your name was on it, if I'm not mistaken."

Ethan pulls up a chair, wheeling it into Danny's space with an apologetic look. "That was stupid," he admits, "and I don't feel that way anymore."

"Now that you need my help," Danny surmises.

"Not just because of that," Ethan says, pulling out his phone, "but I could use your help."

Danny plucks the phone out of his hands and instantly knows what he can do to fix it. He clicks through the menu and resets a few things until everything is as good as new.

"Wow," Ethan says, taking the phone back. "Thanks. What do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it."

Ethan gives him a measuring look. "Are you going on the off-campus trip this weekend?"

Danny shrugs. "Probably."

Ethan's lips curve up into a smile. "Let me take you to dinner."

Danny returns his focus to his program. "I like Italian."

******

Ultimately, they're forced to skip the fancy Italian place at the mall due to the hour-long wait and their own curfew back to the school. Ethan isn't happy about it.

"Hey, relax," Danny says. "It's not a big deal. We can just go to the food court."

"You don't get it," Ethan explains, his mouth a hard line. "I _called ahead_ , and they said they wouldn't take a reservation."

Danny had gone back and forth on whether he should consider this a date all day, but the way Ethan is trying so hard is giving him a little bit of hope. "Let's just go somewhere else."

Ethan's voice is quiet when he touches Danny's arm and says, "But I promised you Italian."

Danny smiles. Yeah, it's a date. "There's a Sbarro in the food court."

Ethan shifts his grip from Danny's arm to put it around his back. "If you're dead set on the food court, we can go to the food court."

"It's a little less pretentious there," Danny explains, teasing.

"Maybe I was trying to impress you."

Danny lets Ethan lead him away, fighting a goofy grin.

Once they've settled in a booth a little out of the way of the crowd, Ethan asks about Danny's abilities. "When did you first notice you could do all that?"

Danny shrugs. "It was kind of a slow process. More of a build then a sudden change."

Ethan barks out a laugh. "Mine was a sudden change." When Danny lifts his eyebrows, Ethan continues, "My brother and I have opposing powers. I can attract anything magnetic, and he can repel it. That's why we do all our training together; when we work together we can actually move things the way we want to."

Danny hums in comprehension, thinking about that. He's not so sure their power is that limited, but he doesn't say anything. "So how did you find out?"

Ethan picks the pepperoni off his pizza painstakingly, eating it separately. "I used to sleepwalk a lot when I was younger. One night I woke up in the kitchen and all the silverware was sticking to me."

Danny laughs so abruptly that he almost chokes on his pizza. It's worth it for the way the corners of Ethan's eyes scrunch up in concern as he hands Danny his cup and urges him to drink. "Sorry," Danny says when he's got his breath back, "that was just a great mental image."

"Shut up," Ethan says, ducking his head. "What's funny is when Aiden showed up to help out, he couldn't actually touch any of the pieces of silverware. They came off, but they clattered across the room instead. Our mom was freaking out."

"I can imagine," Danny says. "Guess there's some cases where mental powers are better than physical."

Ethan's expression turns serious. "I really am sorry about that petition. Of all the stupid things I've done, that ranks pretty high. Seriously, you're definitely more gifted than I am. It'd be ridiculous for me to say that your powers are fake."

That doesn't stop some people, Danny doesn't say. He nods, accepting that for now. He knows that if Ethan's all talk, it won't be long before he'll be able to tell.

His phone buzzes in his left pocket, and he fishes it out to see who's texted him.

"That's a different phone than the one you had on the bus," Ethan observes.

"Yeah," Danny says, blushing slightly. "This is my main one for texting and stuff. The other one's got Linux installed. I can do a lot more development on it." He fishes the other phone out of his right pocket and drops it on the table between them. He moves through a few screens, explaining his custom ROM and some things he's done to upgrade it. "Wow, I'm sorry," he says eventually, stopping himself. "This is totally boring."

"Are you kidding?" Ethan says, picking up the phone. "This is awesome. Can you do stuff like this on any phone?"

"Some of it, yeah. The school limits me on certain things on my issued computer, but I have more free reign over my phones and tablet."

"I saw what you did for the opening presentation this semester," Ethan says, handing the phone back. "You're really talented."

Danny brushes off the praise, but privately he's very flattered. He didn't think anyone knew he'd been responsible for that. "I just spend all my free time working."

"You care more about computers than people," Ethan surmises with a teasing smirk.

"Depends on the people," Danny says with a smirk of his own.

Their conversation flows easily from there until Danny is sure they've talked about everything there is to talk about, and yet they still keep talking. They're almost late for the bus, but luckily Ethan gets a text from his brother to let them know they're about to get left behind. They make it just in time.

When they get back, Danny already has plans to go down to the lab, inspiration seeming to light up inside him. To his surprise, Ethan walks down with him as if walking him to his door.

"Can I take you out again sometime?" Ethan asks, moving into Danny's space.

Danny reaches for him automatically, his focus narrowing until he's stopped thinking about his programs and only thinks about Ethan, just inches away. "We only get one day off campus a month," he says before he can stop himself.

Ethan smiles. "We don't have to go off campus to go out." And without waiting for an answer, he moves in, hands sure on Danny's shoulders, and kisses him. Danny makes an agreeable noise and moves a hand to Ethan's neck, tilting his head and deepening the kiss.

When Ethan moves away, his eyes are lit up. "Can I take that as a yes?"

Danny lets his eyes drift across Ethan's body once again and makes himself stop second-guessing Ethan's intentions. He leans in to kiss Ethan one more time before saying, "Yes."

******

The first time they fuck, it's very nearly a disaster.

"I can't stop thinking about you," Ethan says as soon as Danny opens his door. His hands find Danny's hips as he seals their lips together, and Danny only pauses long enough to reach out and save his work on his tablet.

"'Hello' is standard, but I think I like this better," Danny says, grinning as he sits down on his bed and pulls Ethan with him. Ethan comes easily, placing a knee on either side of Danny's hips and leaning in. He meets Danny's eyes and smiles before he resumes the kiss, bracketing Danny's face and licking into his mouth with a determination he hasn't yet used. Danny is only slightly overwhelmed. Before today, he hadn't been sure where Ethan wanted this to go, but he's more than happy to find out this way.

"I'm not interrupting you, am I?" Ethan says several indeterminate minutes later as they both pull apart for breath. He eyes the tablet on Danny's desk in the corner. "You were busy."

"A little late for that," Danny says, using this break to slide his hands under Ethan's shirt and lift it over his head. The way Ethan shifts to make the way easier confirms Danny's thoughts about where this is going.

"Well I was going to offer you the opportunity to get back to it," Ethan says, fingers toying with the hem of Danny's shirt, "but if you're sure."

"You're a terrible liar," Danny says and sits up to let Ethan pull his shirt off. "And if I'd been busy, I wouldn't have even answered the door."

"Not even for me?" Ethan says coyly, his fingers sliding over Danny's skin. The corner of his mouth quirks up when a brush of his fingers over Danny's nipple causes Danny's breath to hitch.

"Especially not for you. You're the most distracting of all my visitors."

Ethan grins, delighted. When he moves in to kiss Danny again, he shifts his position until there's a wonderful pressure against Danny's hardening cock. Ethan groans appreciatively and fucks his tongue into Danny's mouth in time with the movement of his hips.

Ethan makes an encouraging noise as Danny fumbles at his fly. Danny revels in Ethan's gasp as he takes Ethan's cock in hand, and when he runs his thumb just under the head of his cock, Ethan's hips jerk forward and there's a sudden clatter on Danny's desk. Surprised, Danny turns to look for the source of the noise, but Ethan catches his chin in his hand and leans in to kiss him breathless. His hand rubs against the front of Danny's jeans, teasing yet constant, until Danny has to push him off so he can get rid of the rest of their clothing.

"I-- I really want to fuck you," Ethan whispers desperately several long minutes later. He lifts Danny up so that his cock slides between Danny's cheeks in a satisfying tease.

"God yes," Danny agrees, moving lower on the bed to give Ethan better access. Ethan reaches for his discarded jeans long enough to pull a condom and some lube from the back pocket, and Danny can't help but smile at him knowingly.

"Had to come prepared," Ethan says, grinning back.

Danny struggles to keep his sounds in check as Ethan fingers him open. The last thing he needs is some random passerby checking in on them. But when Ethan lines up his cock and begins to push in, Danny gives in enough to gasp out his pleasure, especially when Ethan starts to move in earnest.

It's not long before they find a rhythm, Danny's hands moving on Ethan's arms and back as if to keep pulling him closer with every movement of their hips. Suddenly, though, as Ethan's movements get more erratic, there is a loud screech and they both turn in surprise to see Danny's desktop monitor sliding its way across the desk.

Danny's eyes widen as the keyboard is pushed to the floor. "Are you--?"

"Oh _fuck_ ," Ethan says as he shudders and pushes fully into Danny and comes. Danny is more than half-aware of the computer still sliding slowly across the desk, but he can't quite stop the movement of his hips over Ethan's cock as Ethan spends himself.

"Ethan, the computer," Danny says urgently as the base begins to slide over the edge. Ethan straightens a bit, breathing heavily, and seems to realize what Danny's saying for the first time. He pulls out of Danny far too quickly and bolts toward the desk, pushing the monitor back forcefully until it's back in its original position.

"I'm so sorry," Ethan says, not turning around right away. Danny's hand works frantically over his cock, his concern for the computer washing away at least for the moment. When Ethan turns back to him, he makes a surprised noise and moves swiftly back toward the bed, batting Danny's hand away so he can first lick and then suck down Danny's cock. His movements are swift and sure, and his fingers move down toward Danny's hole to fill him again as Danny feels his orgasm building.

Danny utters half a warning before he begins to come, hips jerking off the bed. Ethan continues his movements, swallowing what he can and continuing to work Danny through the aftershocks. He doesn't stop until Danny starts to feel oversensitive and urges him to pull off.

"What just happened?" Danny asks a little absently. His bones feel heavy, and he's just content to lay here, as soon as Ethan gets with the program and moves up so he can kiss him.

"That's never happened to me before," Ethan says, which isn't really an answer. "I'm really sorry."

Danny rolls his eyes, taking matters into his own hands to pull him down into the thorough kiss Danny's been waiting for. "No harm done," he murmurs between kisses, and Ethan seems to relax.

The truth is, despite his slight panic in the moment, he would've rather let the computer fall than have Ethan jump up and leave him so suddenly. It's a new, almost frightening thought, one he's not ready to put into words yet. So instead he kisses Ethan, holding him close and considering what precautions he can take for next time.

******

What Danny doesn't expect is for 'next time' to be so far away. Ethan is still clearly into him, and they fool around some, but it's clear to Danny that Ethan is holding back.

He keeps quiet about it and keeps quiet about it until one day Ethan pulls away from him in what feels like an honest-to-god rejection, and Danny can't keep quiet about it anymore. He grits his teeth and takes a deep breath before asking, "Am I doing something wrong here?"

Ethan's brow furrows. "Of course not."

"Okay, then why do I feel like every time I try to get past second base, you shut me down?"

"We've been well past second base a few times," Ethan says.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah," Ethan admits quietly, looking down. "Sorry. After what happened last time I just… wanted to make sure I could control my ability."

"And you didn't give me a heads up because…?"

"Because I didn't think it would take this long!" Ethan says, frustrated. He runs a hand through his hair and won't meet Danny's eye. "I've been researching if there's a way to turn off abilities, and Aiden's been helping me fight the magnetic impulse, but he doesn't know why I want to."

Danny regards him quietly, the frustrated set of his shoulders as he explains some of the things he's tried but not quite mastered. When he pauses to breathe, Danny puts a hand on his thigh. "I think you're being too hard on yourself."

Ethan laughs, a little incredulously. "Easy for you to say."

"I _also_ think that I could help you figure this out, if you'll let me."

And this is what it comes down to, really. Danny knows Ethan's friends don't consider him one of their own. On his less confident days, he thinks Ethan privately agrees with them. But if Ethan trusts him with this, it means he really does respect him.

Ethan lets out a shaky breath and puts his hand over Danny's. "I'm not the best student ever," he warns, but it's a yes.

Danny smiles. "Don't worry, we'll start with a practical lesson," he says, and moves his hand up to rub Ethan's cock through his clothes.

Ethan's breath hitches, and he hauls Danny in for an open-mouthed kiss that Danny happily returns. "Just don't let me break anything," he says, slightly nervous.

"That's the idea," Danny agrees, and sinks down to his knees.

******

"The first step to mastering your ability is to understand it," Danny tells Ethan the next day in the library. "Just because your ability has a physical manifestation doesn't mean there's not a significant mental component."

"I love it when you talk nerdy," Ethan says, smirking.

Danny catches his eye and smiles. "Try to focus."

"No, I get it," Ethan says, toying with the magnets on the table. "But I'm not like you. You already knew how code worked before you started superhacking. All I know about magnets is that opposites attract."

"Can you tell me which way is north?"

Ethan rolls his eyes, but then straightens a little and points, suddenly sure. "How did I know that?"

"Because the earth is a magnet too." Danny pulls up one of his bookmarks on his tablet and turns it around to show the diagram to Ethan. "You and your brother, I don't think you're opposing forces, I think you're 'like' magnetic poles. Or at least, that's how you work by default."

"But I thought like poles repelled each other," Ethan says, pointing to the picture. "It's not like I can't give my brother a hug."

Danny fights a smile at the mental image that creates. "That's kind of the point I'm trying to make. When you guys spar, you fall back on the assumption that he can push things away and you can pull them toward you, but you've mentioned before that together you can move things freely, even from different sides of the room."

When he looks up, he expects Ethan to be gazing across the room, glassy-eyed and bored, but Ethan is staring at him raptly. "So what does that mean?"

Danny feels a rush of affection knowing Ethan is as interested in this as he is. "I think it means that you and your brother can both do the same things if you can work past the mental blocks you already have."

Ethan appears unsure, but he still says, "How can we test it?"

"You up for breaking curfew?"

Ethan grins.

******

"Why are we sneaking into my training room?" Ethan hisses against Danny's ear. He's plastered up against Danny's back in the dark, and Danny has to fight to stay on task. "You do know I can get in there all the time during the day, right?"

"Less chance of interruption," he whispers back, hacking through the access code easily to get them inside.

The room is nothing new to Danny. Ethan had shown it to him a while ago, having Danny sit in a metal chair just so he could pull it across the room and kiss him. This time, though, Danny's brought a few extra items of his own, and he starts by having Ethan go alone into the second room. He turns and leaves the intercom on.

They start with the chair, since it's the biggest item in the room, but after several attempts, Ethan is unable to do more than pull it toward him. "This was more fun when you were on this side of the glass," Ethan says with a pout.

"If I was in the chair, you'd never be able to push it away."

"Good point," Ethan says, walking around to try again. "But it doesn't seem to be making a difference."

Danny has an idea as he watches Ethan's stance. "Try guiding it up from the ground as you pull it toward you. Like when you took my phone out of my hand - you were working against gravity then."

"I've apologized for that like twenty times," Ethan says, smirking. "When are you gonna let it go?" He moves into a crouch, easing the chair slowly toward him and straightening. The chair goes easily where he guides it, lifting off the ground and into Ethan's hands. Ethan grins at him, triumphant.

"Okay, now let go, but keep the chair there."

Ethan's grin falls away. Danny wants to share in the victory, but if he does it now they'll never get anywhere.

Ethan's grip loosens, and he's slow at it, but eventually he's able to back away and keep the chair floating in place. "Wow," he says, "I never knew I could do this."

Danny continues to coach him through several different moves, and when Ethan is finally successful at both attracting and repelling the steel chair, Danny finally gives in to temptation. He opens the door and immediately stumbles toward Ethan because apparently his belt buckle is magnetic, and Ethan is a little power hungry. "Watch it," Danny says as he nearly trips into Ethan's arms.

"You've created a monster," Ethan says, and uses his newfound skill to work Danny's belt free and toss it across the room. He kisses Danny with all the passion he'd been holding back before, and it isn't long before they're pushing pants and boxers out of the way to jerk each other off frantically.

When he's come back to himself enough to stand up on his own, Danny kisses Ethan again, slower and more sweetly.

"I definitely moved the chair a little bit when you were doing that thing with your thumb," Ethan admits, tilting his forehead against Danny's. "But at least I could immediately put it back."

"Don't worry," Danny assures him. "That was just lesson two."

Ethan laughs. "I think I like your kinda lessons."

Truthfully, Danny had hoped to do more tonight, but he can't argue that the change in plans wasn't great. "Come on," he says, "let's go back before we get caught out here."

******

They don't need to sneak back to the practice room for Danny's next idea, but he still has them meet in the common room instead of his bedroom. Less privacy, but also less chance of getting immediately distracted.

Unfortunately, Ethan is in a terrible mood when he shows up.

"What is up with you today?" Danny finally asks when his third attempt at friendly conversation is met with a brush-off.

"Nothing, can we just get this over with?" Ethan says roughly.

Danny leans back, surprised by how much that hurts. "Fine. Consider it 'over with'."

He gathers his computer bag, glad he hadn't unpacked yet, and stands to make his dramatic exit, but Ethan doesn't let him get very far. "Wait, Danny," he says, pulling at the metal of Danny's watch until he can catch his wrist. He sighs heavily. "I'm sorry. Don't go."

"It's fine," Danny says, shaking his wrist free. "We don't have to do this today."

"I had a fight with my brother," Ethan says by way of explanation, blinking wearily up at him. "I'm probably not in the best learning mood at the moment."

"Sure," Danny says with a shrug. His anger is fading already, but he still would've appreciated an explanation up front rather than the rude treatment.

"Can we still hang out? Maybe watch a movie?" Ethan says hopefully, standing and moving into Danny's space.

Danny sighs. "As long as I get to cross my arms and be angry with you for at least half of it."

"Of course," Ethan agrees, leaning in to press a kiss to the side of Danny's mouth.

So they wind up back at Danny's room after all. Danny puts on _Spaceballs_ hoping that it will cheer both of them up, but despite the cuddling that they immediately succumb to as they watch, he's still upset and not really sure why.

"It wasn't just the fight with my brother," Ethan admits quietly by the time Dark Helmet decides to go to ludicrous speed. Danny stiffens, already dreading what's coming next, and Ethan reaches for the remote to pause the movie. "It's just… kind of embarrassing. You're so in control all the time. I feel like an idiot sometimes, talking to you."

Danny feels a rush of guilt, made worse by his relief that it's not something else bothering Ethan. "I wasn't always this in control, especially not when sex was involved," he admits. "Every time my first boyfriend would so much as touch me, I'd wipe every hard drive in the room."

Ethan's eyes widen in surprise. "But you care more about computers than people," he whispers in a slight mocking tone.

"Yeah, it was terrible," Danny says, swatting at him for the old joke. "Seriously though, I had to learn to control it, and it wasn't easy." He runs his hand across Ethan's shoulders, which seem much less tense now. "So trust me, it's not just you."

Ethan's eyes light up suddenly. "Does this mean if I tie you up and wind you up long enough, I can make you wipe your hard drives?"

Danny smirks. "My own computers currently have a safeguard against that, but you're welcome to try."

Ethan's answering grin is wicked. 

They restart the movie in better spirits, and by the time it's over, Ethan says he's willing to try the next exercise Danny has in mind.

"Okay," Danny says, pulling his Macbook out of his bag. "I want you to disassemble this computer without touching it."

Ethan just stares at him in response.

"I'll step you through it," Danny assures him.

First, he has Ethan unscrew one of the tiny screws on the bottom. Ethan takes his time, moving his finger in a corkscrew pattern.

"Perfect," Danny says. "Now do the next one without moving your finger."

Ethan releases a breath. "You're a tough man to please."

"I'm really not," Danny says, smirking.

The deconstruction is slow but sure until Danny asks Ethan to push a metal plate into place by guiding it away from himself.

"I'm going to break it," Ethan insists.

"You won't," Danny says, placing a soothing hand on Ethan's shoulder.

"Whoa," Ethan says before turning wide eyes on Danny. He licks his lips. "I can feel your energy."

Danny quirks a smile. "Really?"

As if to prove his point, Ethan focuses back on the computer and, with far less effort, snaps the plate into place.

Ethan smiles brilliantly and leans in to kiss Danny, slowly and methodically. It's possibly the first time he's kissed Danny without sex being involved or implied, and Danny can feel the kiss down to his toes.

"What was that for?" Danny asks when Ethan pulls away, his hand still resting comfortably on the back of Danny's neck.

"Nothing in particular," Ethan says. "I'm just really glad you're my boyfriend."

Danny smiles so hard his face hurts. "Yeah, me too."

******

Danny is interrupted in the middle of programming one afternoon by the urgent buzzing of his phone. When he fishes it out of his pocket, he smiles and dismisses the alarm labeled _Meet your boyfriend!!!_ Ethan must have set it at some point when Danny was asleep.

He thinks about how he can best tease Ethan for the reminder as he makes his way up to the cafeteria, because he'd only forgotten that _one time_ , okay? Besides, this date has been on the forefront of his mind all day.

Unfortunately, when he shows up, he sees Ethan deep in conversation with Aiden, and all the teasing banter fades from his mind. He hesitates to approach them, hoping he's right in reading their body language and that they're finally making up.

Aiden says something that makes Ethan smile and duck his head, and then Aiden looks up at Danny and waves him over with a smirk.

"Speak of the devil," Aiden says as Danny approaches.

Ethan's face lights up as he turns to him. "Hey," he says as he pulls out the chair next to him.

"Hey," Danny says, smiling back. As he sits, he has to fight against the impulse to kiss Ethan in front of his brother.

Aiden rolls his eyes. "So word has it you helped my brother expand his ability."

Danny blinks slowly back at him. He's a little surprised Aiden's even willing to acknowledge it. "I've learned a lot about how abilities work," Danny says levelly, "despite the fact that not everyone believes that I have one."

Aiden's eyes snap to Ethan's, his expression slightly guilty. "Whoever still thinks that has their head up their ass," Aiden says, turning back to Danny.

It's as much of an apology as he thinks he'll get from Aiden, and he smiles, accepting that.

After some discussion, Danny realizes that Ethan has begun to teach Aiden some of the things Danny taught him. It's not much of a stretch to imagine that's why they've been fighting.

"Alright," Aiden says, pushing his chair back. "I know if I don't leave soon, you're gonna start throwing forks at me."

"Payback," Ethan says simply, pulling one into his hand.

"I won't wait up," Aiden says with a smirk at his brother and a nod to Danny. Ethan tosses the fork at him ineffectually, not using his ability but rather letting gravity take over.

"Where to today?" Ethan says eagerly, his hand coming to rest on Danny's knee.

"My room," Danny says, hoping his nervousness isn't obvious. By the way Ethan grins in response, he thinks not.

Ethan's hand finds its way to Danny's ass by the time they reach his door, so at least Danny knows they're thinking along the same lines.

"You know, we don't have to keep going with these lessons," Ethan says as Danny locks the door. "I'm really confident with where I am now."

"Think of this as a final exam," Danny says, pushing him down onto the bed.

Ethan lands easily, propped up on his elbows, and kisses back enthusiastically when Danny crawls over him and leans in.

"Not that I'm complaining," Ethan says, sitting up slightly, "but what does this have to do with my ability?"

"We're going to test your control," Danny says firmly, pinning Ethan's shoulder back down on the bed when he starts to shift their position.

"Fuck," Ethan says colorfully, eyes drifting over Danny's body appreciatively until he meets Danny's eyes with a hooded expression. He pulls his lower lip into his mouth and breathes, " _yeah_."

Danny strips Ethan methodically, licking and biting over skin as it's revealed. Ethan is hard and panting long before Danny reaches for his cock, and he hisses and arches his hips off the bed as Danny grips him.

"You good?" Danny asks, starting with slow, even strokes.

Ethan laughs a little brokenly. "Good doesn't begin to cover it."

"Not going to inadvertently destroy my possessions?"

"Not yet," Ethan says, and then Danny moves away from him entirely. Ethan jerks his head up from the pillows, a needful look on his face. "I mean, not ever. I'm good. I got this."

Danny smiles, and when he drapes himself back over Ethan, he positions himself so he can kiss him while he works his cock.

"I like it when you tease me," Ethan whispers between kisses.

"Yeah?" Danny says, slowing the movements of his hand and loosening his grip slightly.

Ethan groans. "I'm going to regret saying that, aren't I? It's just so good once you stop teasing."

"I don't think regret is the word you'll be using," Danny says. He moves off Ethan long enough to strip down, giving Ethan a stern look when he acts as if he's going to sit up. Understanding, Ethan settles back against the pillows and watches Danny raptly.

Danny pulls a condom and lube from his bedside table and sets them aside, noting how Ethan licks his lips. When he goes back to the bed, he moves forward on his knees over Ethan's body until he can lower his ass to rub teasingly over Ethan's cock as he kisses him filthily.

Ethan moans against his lips, his hips pressing up firmly to seek out the friction Danny's providing. " _God_ , you're gonna make me come just from this," he says with just a hint of warning in his voice.

"Maybe that's the idea," Danny says, but he sits back a little further and gives Ethan a second.

"I wish all finals were this fun," Ethan says with a laugh, his hands rubbing over Danny's thighs. "Come here," he urges.

Danny has been so focused on Ethan and his reactions that he's been doing his best to ignore his own arousal, but when Ethan pulls him forward and slides his lips down the length of his cock, a wave of need washes over him. Ethan makes an encouraging noise as Danny's hips begin to move, and Danny has to grip the headboard when Ethan does something spectacular with his tongue.

At a moment when Ethan eases back to catch his breath, Danny presses the lube into his hand, saying, "I want you to work me open. Make sure I'm ready."

Ethan leans back to gaze up at Danny, his pupils blown and his lips shining. His expression shifts into one of confusion. "I thought..."

As he trails off, Danny realizes all at once that Ethan thought Danny was going to fuck him, and he'd been perfectly okay with that. He licks his lips and peers down at Ethan. "I have different plans for today," he says, because today is all about testing Ethan's control, "but I'm definitely down for trying that next time."

Ethan makes an agreeable noise as he slides his hands up the back of Danny's thighs to rest on his ass, guiding Danny's cock back into his mouth. When he slicks up and eases in his first finger, he accompanies it with a hum around Danny's cock. He stays like that for a while, letting Danny push into his mouth with short thrusts while he pushes his finger deep inside Danny's ass.

Eventually Danny needs to slow down, so Ethan waits to push in a second finger once Danny has resettled with his weight over Ethan's chest. They kiss languidly as Ethan works him open, eventually adding not just a third, but a fourth finger.

Danny hisses at the latest addition, rocking back against Ethan's hand. "You okay?" Ethan asks, more smug than concerned.

"This is payback, isn't it?" Danny asks. He really wants Ethan inside him already, but he wasn't kidding about being prepared.

"Never," Ethan swears before kissing him again. Danny reaches for the condom as he adjusts to the feeling, not wanting anything to slow him down once Ethan removes his fingers.

Danny feels hot all over and eager as he lines up Ethan's cock against his ass, but all that teasing preparation was worth it for the amazing, choked off gasp Ethan utters as Danny sinks down on his cock.

"Oh god," Ethan says reverently, his hands scrabbling for Danny's hips as he starts to move. Danny thanks every second he's ever spent at the gym, because even though his thighs are burning as he holds himself up and rides Ethan's cock, the reaction it's getting from Ethan is the biggest turn on of Danny's life.

He slows down a little to catch his breath, pleased when the action pulls a little whimper from Ethan. He rolls his hips experimentally as he sinks down, watching the bob of Ethan's adam's apple as he tilts his head back and swallows thickly.

"Still in control?" Danny asks, reminding him of the point.

"Magnetism is the last thing on my mind right now. God, you're perfect." At Danny's look, he continues, "Seriously, I used to have to work to turn it off, almost all the time we were together. It's not like that anymore."

Danny nods. He knows exactly what Ethan means, having been through it himself.

"Please," Ethan murmurs, hands firm on Danny's hips. Danny nods, allowing Ethan to lift him up and back down, maneuvering them into a fast rhythm with Ethan's hips snapping up on every turn. Danny begins to work his own cock when Ethan's hands go slack and he begins to thrust frantically, shouting Danny's name until he slows his movements, savoring the feeling of Danny around him as he comes.

Ethan's hand joins Danny's even before his hips stop moving, working over Danny's cock in all the ways he knows Danny loves. "Yeah, yeah, c'mon," Ethan urges, "I wanna feel you come just like this."

And that's all it takes to push Danny over the edge, his muscles jumping wildly as he gives in to the rush. Ethan groans along with him as he feels his ass clench around Ethan's cock, and Danny shifts his hips a little as he rides the wave of his orgasm, loving the feeling of being filled.

"You know," Ethan says a few minutes later, after a half-assed effort to clean up has been made, "when I broke my phone in the hopes that I could ask you out, I really didn't expect things to end up this way."

"What way?" Danny says absently, still half-stupid with pleasure. "Wait, you broke your phone on purpose?"

"Of course," Ethan says, his fingers playing with the hair at Danny's nape. "How else was I gonna get you to speak to me alone?"

"You're an idiot," Danny says, though he's got a point. "So how'd you expect things to end up?"

"Some angry sex, a lot less cuddling." Ethan smiles. "I was so surprised you gave me a shot."

Danny remembers Ethan, all worked up when the hostess at the Italian restaurant told them it'd be about an hour, and it plays a little differently in his head this time. "I was surprised you'd even noticed me," he admits, "since we're being honest."

Ethan's eyes are wide when Danny meets them. "I never _stop_ noticing you," he says sincerely before pulling Danny in for a kiss. His mouth opens as Danny licks along his bottom lip, and he hums when Danny slips his tongue into his mouth. "Now, what was that we said about next time?"

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [follow me on tumblr](http://candidlily.tumblr.com) if you so desire! <3


End file.
